


No Jacket Required

by keepyourpantsongohan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Developing Relationships, Friendship, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepyourpantsongohan/pseuds/keepyourpantsongohan
Summary: Shrugging, Sai observes, “We are not the only ones who smell of alcohol, Kakashi-senpai.”“We’re adults,” says Kakashi, as if he and Tenzō have not just been caught kissing in a darkened corner of a party like a pair of teenagers.





	No Jacket Required

 It shouldn’t surprise Tenzō that halfway through the night, he inevitably seeks out Kakashi.

He finds him leaning in the shadows of Sakura’s hallway. It’s not as if Kakashi’s making any real effort to hide, but his quiet presence in such a loud and boisterous house is difficult to spot. No one seems to have noticed where he’s sitting, cross-legged on the floor, in spite of the fact that the pretense for this party is Kakashi’s inauguration. 

Tenzō supposes it’s also a going-away party, considering that no sooner had Kakashi announced Sasuke’s pardon than he announced his intention to leave. But he’s certain that other than their own team, the majority of party-goers are mostly attending to toast their new Hokage. 

“I’m surprised to find the guest of honour alone at his own celebration,” says Tenzō, as he approaches. 

Kakashi looks up at the new arrival, and his eyes crinkle when he sees who it is. “Yo, Tenzō.”

“Rokudaime-sama,” he returns, sitting beside him. 

Kakashi makes a sound of protest. “Please, don’t start calling me that.”

It makes Tenzō smile. “You’re going to have to get used to it.”

His companion sighs, and the motion makes his shoulder brush Tenzō’s. “I’m not one for formalities.”

“I know,” replies Tenzō pointedly, smiling wider. 

He gazes at the the top of Kakashi’s head, which boasts his unruly silver hair instead of the ceremonial hat it ought to on the day he takes office. Kakashi has already long since abandoned it. Currently, it sits on Naruto’s head, who looks all too pleased to have it. Tenzō wonders what the stiff and elderly council members would think and stifles a laugh. 

“Should we be putting a stop to that?” He nods at Naruto, who seems to be trying to finagle some sake for him and the rest of Team 7 from Anko. He suspects, from the mischievous look on her face, that she’s very close to relenting. “They won’t be of age for another year or two.”

Kakashi looks on in amusement. “I don’t know. I’d feel a little bad to be a disciplinarian at my own party,” he says, shrugging. By the tinge of pink of above his mask, he’s had a drink or two of his own. “Besides, it’s not like we never indulged at that age.”

“I’d like to think we were more responsible,” says Tenzō, dubious.

“So would they,” says Kakashi with a chuckle.   

Tenzō inclines his head. “Point taken.” 

It would all be too much trouble anyway, considering that Tenzō himself probably has a faint scent of alcohol on his breath. He doubts that the teens would take him very seriously. Besides, he’s fairly comfortable where he is, leaning against the wall, occasionally bumping Kakashi’s shoulders with his own. 

“It’s kind of surreal,” says Kakashi abruptly, drawing Tenzō’s gaze back to him. 

“Naruto drinking?” 

Kakashi shakes his head. “This,” he says, tugging at the sleeve of his white robe. “I knew it was coming, but it’s hard to believe it actually happened. I never really could see myself as Hokage.”

“Well, it’s too late to back out now,” says Tenzō with a hint of teasing. “They’ve put your face on the mountain now. The top half, anyway,” he adds after a moment.

“I’m not sure I know how to do it,” admits Kakashi, his head falling back. Tenzō can’t stop his eyes from lingering on Kakashi at the words. “The administrative matters, I understand. But I’ve never had to sit behind a desk before. I’m used to being more...”

“Reckless?” offers Tenzō. 

Kakashi’s mask moves in a way that suggests his lips are twitching. “I was going to say ‘proactive.’”

“That’s one word for it,” says Tenzō, with a fondness that belies the rebuke. “You can still be proactive from behind a desk. It’s just a different form of action.” 

“Point taken,” echoes Kakashi wryly. He folds his arms. “There’s still plenty of work that needs to be done.”

Tenzō nods once. Lowering his voice, he inquires, “Have you chosen your ANBU guard yet?”

Kakashi nudges him. “Are you offering your services, Tenzō?” 

Tenzō lets out a derisive sound, but makes no other attempt to deny the claim. “It’d be an exhausting position. I’d know, I’ve spent half my life chasing after you.”

Kakashi’s eyes lift in a smile. “That’s why you’re so good at it.”

A flush rises in Tenzō’s cheeks. He supposes it’s a bad quality, for an ANBU to give away his feelings so easily. But they’re celebrating, and he thinks he could blame the alcohol if asked. “You’re not really selling me on the job, senpai,” he says, purely to be contrary. 

“Am I supposed to?” asks Kakashi thoughtfully. He puts a hand to his chin. “Well, you’d get to spend more time in the village.”

Tenzō waves a hand, indicating that he should continue, so Kakashi does. “You’d have seniority over any other ANBU in your division. There’d be less strain or chance of injury. And...” he says, a playful note entering his voice, “you’d get to spend time with your favourite senpai.”

“Your presence is a selling point, is it?” asks Tenzō. 

Kakashi turns his head so that they’re able to meet gazes, which is quite a feat with how close they’re sitting. “I don’t know, is it?”

There’s an inclination to continue the back-and-forth, but before he can, Tenzō finds himself replying, “Maybe.”

Taken aback by the change in tone, Kakashi’s expression is bemused. “Maybe?” he repeats.

“Maybe it is,” says Tenzō honestly. 

The sincerity is clearly unexpected, but not unwelcome. For once, it is Kakashi’s turn to become a bit flustered, clearing his throat and rubbing a hand at the back of his neck. But he doesn’t break their stare, and Tenzō finds himself searching for something in Kakashi’s eyes. He thinks he sees it, but it takes him several moments to gather the courage to confirm it.

When the silence has stretched on far too long, Tenzō makes himself speak. “Hey, Kakashi.”

“Yes?” 

“Want to do something reckless?” 

He leans forward, such that if someone were looking on, they’d likely think he was attempting to whisper something to his companion. But when he is close enough, one finger tugs down the very edge of Kakashi’s mask so that his jaw is visible. Before he can talk himself out of it, Tenzō brushes his lips there, quickly but purposefully. 

Kakashi’s breath catches. Tenzō’s not entirely sure what that means, so he waits. In a moment, Kakashi has caught his wrist, and is yanking him upwards.

Tenzō lets Kakashi pull him further down the hall. His heart pounds, but he needs clarity before he proceeds. “What are you doing?”

“Something reckless,” says Kakashi, pushing him through the nearest door. He doesn’t have a moment to adjust to the darkness before Kakashi is kissing him. 

The mask is in the way, so Tenzō finishes what he started and pulls it all the way down. He was right. Kakashi’s lips do taste slightly of sake, but also of the bitter melons that Gai brought, citing that they would help his rival keep his energy up as he looks after the villagers of Konoha. The thought makes him want to laugh, but his mouth is otherwise occupied. 

Tenzō is still wearing his flak jacket, and Kakashi must think it’s in the way because he doesn’t waste much time removing it and tossing it to the floor. His happuri follows soon after of his own accord. Now that his eyes have adjusted, he notes that this is probably some sort of closet, from the variety of coats stored in here. He can’t bring himself to care, because Kakashi is pulling him closer again. 

His hands are on Kakashi’s shoulders, but he can’t get a good grip because of the material of the robe. “Why are you still wearing this?” he murmurs against his lips. 

Kakashi does laugh, a breathless sound, but pulls away long enough to divest himself of his ceremonial garb. From the dim light filtering from the hallway, it looks as though Kakashi is wearing his jonin blues underneath. It really shouldn’t surprise him. He reaches for him, but Kakashi spins them around so Tenzō’s back is pressed against the closet door. He mimics Tenzō’s earlier move and tugs down the high neck of his shirt, before sucking at Tenzō’s pulse point. 

Tenzō lets out a strangled breath. “If you keep that up, you’re bound to leave marks.”

He doesn’t even bother to move his lips, speaking against Tenzō’s flushed skin. “Do you care?”

“No,” says Tenzō, without hesitation. If they were able to see each other better, he might have the decency to feel embarrassed, but as it is, his hands are in Kakashi’s hair, encouraging him. 

As he stares out into the darkness of closet, a voice in the back of Tenzō’s mind reminds him that this closet is rather narrow, and that he should probably be feeling claustrophobic. The same voice reminds him that this is  _the Hokage_ , and he is ANBU, and there’s far more impact in this choice than their location dignifies. The voice is promptly reduced to incoherent stuttering when Kakashi’s hands press at his hipbones. 

Such is their distraction that in spite of their many years of ANBU-ingrained paranoia, it doesn’t occur to either of them that the footsteps treading through the hallway might not just pass them by. Until, that is, the door opens, and Tenzō finds himself falling into the hallway onto his back, Kakashi dragged down with him.

Tenzō waits a full ten seconds before he opens his eyes, but it doesn’t help his embarrassment any. He finds himself staring up at the surprised and blushing faces of their squad. Naruto looks like he’s just found out where babies come from. Sakura looks like she’s had the wind knocked out of her. Sasuke looks like he’d rather be anywhere else in the world. Sai smiles. 

“We were just putting away our coats,” says Tenzō, as if a single one of them believes him. 

Kakashi’s face is pressed to his chest, and the position of Tenzō’s arms makes it impossible for any of the kids to get a look at him. It is from this vantage point that he says, “Yes. We couldn’t find the light switch. Thank you for catching me, Tenzō.” 

“You’re welcome, senpai,” Tenzō replies, still staring at four incredulous faces. Well, three. Sai continues to smile.  

“AH!” says Naruto, quite belatedly, pointing a finger at them. The Hokage hat is askew on his head. 

“That’s  _my_ closet,” mutters Sakura, distressed. 

“You’re the  _Hokage_ ,” says Sasuke under his breath. 

“I believe that this situation might call for a ‘thumbs-up,’ Yamato-taichō,” offers Sai, in a gesture Tenzō suspects he’s picked up from Kakashi. 

Tenzō feels Kakashi shift against him, and realizes that he’s pulling up his mask. When he’s done so, he finally lifts his head from the cover of his companion’s arms and, to Tenzō’s mortification, gives Sai a thumbs-up right back. “It was a very good catch,” agrees Kakashi, eyes twinkling. 

“AH!” says Naruto again. For the first time in his life, it seems he’s at a loss for words. “Kakashi-sensei! You... and he... you were...”

“Putting away our coats,” insists Kakashi pleasantly as he stands. To his credit, only the barest hint of a pink cheeks remain visible above the line of his mask. He offers Tenzō a hand up. 

Sakura gives them a dubious look. “Neither of you have any coats with you, Kakashi-sensei,” she points out wearily. 

“That’s because we put them away,” says Tenzō, when he’s on his feet.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He glances at the state of their rumpled clothing, lingering on Tenzō’s neck, where it’s almost certain Kakashi has left a mark. “We’re not children,” he tells them.

“We know you’re not,” says Kakashi, reaching out a hand to pat him on the head. “Hence why we’re not commenting on the fact that all four of you have sake on your breath.”

Naruto and Sakura both look sheepish, but their dark-haired friends have no such qualms. Sasuke attempts to wriggle out from beneath Kakashi’s hand, looking disgruntled. Shrugging, Sai observes, “We are not the only ones who smell of alcohol, Kakashi-senpai.”

“We’re adults,” says Kakashi, as if he and Tenzō have not just been caught kissing in a darkened corner of a party like a pair of teenagers. 

“So are we, you know!” protests Naruto. 

Kakashi appears to consider this comment, and then shakes his head, using his free hand to pat Naruto on top of the hat. “No, not just yet. You’re still on the way there. So for now, you ought to do as we say, not as we do.”

“I don’t think we want to know what you were doing,” Sakura says hastily, and Naruto and Sasuke nod their support for her statement. 

“I’d like to know,” says Sai, before he receives two elbows in the rib cage. “Ow.”

Tenzō raises his hands in a warding gesture. “Honestly, if we were doing something untoward, do you really think it’d happen in Sakura’s coat closet?” The looks he receives in return tell him, yes, that is exactly what they think. It’s difficult to summon indignation about it, so he sighs.

Kakashi plucks the hat off Naruto’s head, and places it on his own. With what Tenzō assumes is his best attempt to look solemn, he promises their teammates, “If something  _really_  untoward happens, you’ll all be the first to know.”

“No thanks,” says Naruto immediately. 

“I’d rather we weren’t,” agrees Sasuke. 

“It’s really none of our business,” says Sakura, taking a step back. 

“I have inferred that I am supposed to refrain from asking about your sexual endeavours,” says Sai, rubbing at his midsection. 

Tenzō takes a deep breath. “A policy we should all adopt. Now how about we return to the party? I’m sure people want to catch a glimpse of their new Hokage,” he says, with a smile at Kakashi. “And their future Hokage,” he adds to Naruto, who looks delighted at the title. 

The younger members of Team 7 shuffle out of the hallway, trading whispers about their sensei and captain which are far too loud for them not to hear. Tenzō moves to follow them, but is held back by Kakashi’s hand on his arm. “What is it, Hokage-sama?”

“Don’t call me that,” says Kakashi, without bite. He reaches out, and for one incredulous second, Tenzō thinks he’s leaning in again, but all he does is pull up the edge of Tenzō’s uniform so it’s back in place. His hand stays there for a moment before falling to his side.

“Thank you,” says Tenzō, a little hoarsely. 

Kakashi only shrugs and says, “Any time,” before nodding in the direction of the others. 

Naruto points out the redness in Tenzō’s face as the two catch up to their team. “It’s the sake,” Tenzō tells him, convincing no one. Kakashi doesn’t look in their direction, but Tenzō is certain he’s hiding a smile.


End file.
